


Show me your heart

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Double Dicks, Elf!Keith, Established Relationship, M/M, Tentacle Sex, shapeshifter!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Keith has a wish.





	Show me your heart

**Author's Note:**

> extra chapter for [Teach me how to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324504/chapters/40755122) but can be read separately 
> 
> they both have pointy ears, shiro is a shapeshifter and keith is an elf
> 
> betaed again by the lovely lovely emberglows!

It’s only after half a year of gentle coaxing and good dates that Shiro finally agrees on showing his true form to his adorable pointy-eared elven boyfriend Keith. Of course, since Keith has seen every single film Shiro has been in, Keith has actually seen flashes of it: elongated teeth, with slimy, shimmery black tentacles. But this time is only for Keith. A performance just for Keith’s sake. 

 

Keith seats himself on the edge of their bed, his leg bouncing. 

 

Shiro stares at him, hair tied up in a bun, looking adorable and homey in his ripped jeans and favourite faded band shirt. “You’re incredibly stubborn,” Shiro says. He bites his lip. 

 

Keith smiles. Smiling hasn’t been easy for him, not always, but Shiro manages to bring it up with ease. Shiro presses a kiss to his forehead and takes a step back.

 

“I don’t - like to let it out,” Shiro whispers. How a man as big as him makes himself seem so small, Keith can never tell. 

 

“I love you,” Keith says. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to-” But he trails off, because Shiro shakes his head. 

 

And because Shiro takes off his shirt. 

 

And his pants. 

 

“They might rip,” he says diplomatically. He unties his hair, lets it fall in black and white over his broad, bulging shoulders and gorgeous, smooth chest. His chest hair is scarce, a few fair ones here and there. 

 

Keith takes a deep, husky breath. “Go on.”

 

The transformation, when Shiro brings it on, is quick.

 

It starts little by little, right from the fingertips and toes. Joints begin cracking, bones splitting. Ink seeps through Shiro’s pores and mouth, staining his skin. His mouth widens, lips vanishing to reveal two razor-sharp lines of teeth. He groans, his eyes turning a hazy yellow. 

 

His legs melt into the inky blackness seeping from him and form eight tentacles. His fingers extend and extend into claws. Skin seeps blood and ink, and a sigh escapes through those lips and teeth. Another pair of arms shoots from under Shiro’s regular ones, made of that same inky blood, looking much like shadows come to life. 

 

A faint sizzling comes from those shadowy limbs; from the swaying, prowling, pitch-black tentacles. What was a handsome, sweet man just a moment ago is now lost in this shadowy monster with a faintly familiar face. A tongue slips out of Shiro’s mouth: long and slimy and burning purple. Saliva drips from it. 

 

His neck cracks.

 

He’s already big in his human form, but like this, he’s fearsome and huge. The last things to appear are the scales, spreading from his sides to the rest of his body, covering him up in glittering black and purple.

 

“Is this what you want?” Shiro whispers, his voice the long hiss of a snake. 

 

Keith swallows hard. His heart is pounding like thunder. His palms are sweaty. “You look-” Keith licks his lips. Whatever flash of fear there might be, because Shiro like this is huge, it disappears once his tentacles creep to rub Keith’s legs. And those teeth - he could eat Keith whole. Still, Keith smiles at him and stands up. 

 

“But is this what you want, big boy?” Keith begins to tug his own shirt open. “Ever fucked anyone with those tentacles, huh?” Keith lets his shirt fall. He toes off his socks and steps closer.

 

Shiro wavers. If a monster can look uncertain, then he does. His eyes, bulging and big, stare. “Never,” he hisses finally. He reaches with big, clawed hands and takes Keith into his arms, leans down to kiss him - no, to devour him in the way Keith loves. 

 

Keith’s pants are shucked off as well and he’s easily lifted from the floor, his thighs tight on either side of Shiro’s monstrous form. Keith moans, grabbing a fistful of ragged, long hair, and nuzzles Shiro’s jaw. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs. “You are, to me. So beautiful, Shiro.” He presses kisses wherever he can, shifts just a bit to rub himself against Shiro’s smooth scales.

 

Shiro growls. His tentacles wrap around Keith’s legs, slip further up to pull his hands behind his back. 

 

“Oh?” Keith closes his eyes, bites his lip. 

 

Shiro holds him tight, so tight, mindful of the shiny, shiny claws. “You are the one who is beautiful, my love,” Shiro whispers and licks. His tongue is ridiculously long, ridiculously warm. He drags it from Keith’s dick to his jaw, rubs it against Keith’s nipples and throat, slips it between gasping lips. 

 

Keith moans again and eagerly rubs his own tongue against it, arches his slender body, inviting Shiro to touch him further, to touch him more. 

 

And Shiro does. He explores the body offered to him like he’s done so many times before: but never like this, never in this form. All shapeshifters like Shiro have this side to them, the beast that no longer has a place in the modern world, only let out in secrecy and under strict control. Shapeshifters like Shiro aren’t appreciated for what they are. 

 

But here Keith is, offering himself up, loving Shiro as he’s done so for the past six months, and Shiro wants to cry. Instead of tears, he gives his love kisses, wraps his tentacles tight around his man, possibly tight enough to leave marks from the suckers. Keith pulls him closer, closer, spreads those long pretty legs for him and moans his name when Shiro slips one of the thinnest tentacles inside of him. 

 

“Divine,” Shiro hisses, a voice like smoke and a touch so firm. 

 

Keith’s laughter is brief, muffled by the kiss of a tongue too large for his mouth. “What are you-!” He’s manhandled with ease, his feet off the floor, his ass against Shiro’s mouth and that hot, thick probing tongue. Shiro teases Keith with the tip of it, right next to where the thin, warm tentacle has penetrated him. 

 

“Warm. Right here,” Shiro murmurs. 

 

Keith whimpers, grasping for something to hold on to; he finds writhing tentacles where a pair of thick thighs used to be. Keith shoves his face into the warm, slimy mess, moans against caressing, stroking tentacles, and finds where they all start: Shiro’s waist, ridiculously small for a man and a monster his size. 

 

“Gimme,” Keith slurs, overwhelmed because Shiro is murmuring praise in his smoke-voice, kissing him with his tongue, devouring him whole. 

 

The tentacles shift apart to reveal a slit; two familiar cockheads appear, too big for Keith’s mouth and probably too big for his ass now, too. But Keith moans at the sight of them, lightheaded from being held upside down, and gets his mouth and hands on them anyway. He writhes in Shiro’s grasp, ass aching from being fucked and licked open, Shiro’s teeth scraping against his quivering, peachy asscheeks. Tears drip from closed eyelids but still Keith sucks, laving his tongue against the wriggling tentacles and he chokes, gags. 

 

Shiro startles. “D-don’t, baby,” he growls, a massive hand on Keith’s head, claws tangled in his long, long hair. 

 

“Want it,” Keith demands instead and takes one of those writhing tentacle cocks deep, moaning shamelessly loud. 

 

Shiro gently lowers him, turns him, kisses him on his spit-slick mouth. “Love,” murmurs this gentle monster. 

 

“Mmmm,” says Keith, his entire, gorgeous body flushed. He cries out and throws his head back when one of those delicious, hot tentacles slips into him, then another, and another. 

 

Shiro nuzzles his jaw and licks him, tells him he’s doing good, he’s burning hot around Shiro, he’s the most gorgeous being Shiro has ever had the pleasure of knowing and loving. 

 

Keith babbles, holding onto his love for dear life. He is beautiful, he is lovely, he is nothing but living fire right now, rocking helplessly against those penetrating tentacles. When the two of them orgasm, they do it together, Shiro holding off until he can feel his baby clenching tight around him and shuddering, twitching. Shiro marks Keith’s pretty skin.

 

“Let me,” Shiro whispers, wrecked, already shifting back into two legs and two arms and lips with which he can love his baby. He lets himself fall to the floor, Keith in his arms. Keith shudders and shakes, lets out the softest, most exhausted little noises as he rocks himself back from the height of his orgasm. 

 

Shiro kisses him wherever he can reach, pulls this beloved person better into his arms, devours those parted lips like a man dying of thirst. 

 

Keith smiles, eyes cracked open just a bit. “I live,” he murmurs and moves to straddle Shiro, flopping his full weight on him. 

 

“Not… too much?” Shiro slides his fingers into Keith’s hair, the shine of the inky black dulled by sweat. “I want-” Shiro blushes. “Can I - back inside?” 

 

Keith shifts, semen staining his thighs and tightened stomach. He reaches for Shiro’s hand and tugs. Keith nuzzles Shiro’s jaw and presses a soft kiss there. He lets out a mewl when Shiro slips three fingers inside, carefully, slowly. 

 

“Mmmm. Good,” Keith whispers and is out like a light. 

 

Shiro shivers. “Oh, baby,” he murmurs, shifts so that he can keep his hand where it is more comfortable and still have Keith in his arms. “I love you, I love you,” Shiro whispers, pressing a kiss to those exhausted, beloved lips. 


End file.
